MLP EG: New Girls School
by Lauren Jur
Summary: It's my OCs! Apple Pie, Midnight Sparkle, Gema, and Sunset Glimmer!


MLP EG: New Girls School

By: Lauren

Chapter 1

Being the new girls are hard but with help from their sisters, they get the hang of school! Apple Pie may seem like Pinkie Pie's sister or maybe Applejack's! The correct answer is Applejack's. Apple Pie is Applejack's sister, Sunset Glitter is Sunset Shimmer's sister, Midnight Sparkle is Twilight Sparkle's sister, and Gema is Rarity's sister. They saw their sisters and felt relieved. Everypony ran up to their sisters. "What is this place?" Apple Pie asked. "Canterlot High" Rainbow Dash answered. "Why does Everypony look weird?" Gema asked. "What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked, "We'll all fine." "You'll adjust to it." Twilight Sparkle said with a laugh, "At first, I was still stuck in pony mode." Sunset Glitter was getting impatient. "C'mon! Let's get going!" she bossed.

Chapter 2

(Cover picture bios from left to right!)

_Name: Apple Pie_

_Interests: Spending time with my sis outdoors and with friends._

_Favorite Trend: Red, red, and red! I love the color red!_

_Friend Element: Honesty_

_Name: Midnight Sparkle_

_Interests: Always learning and reading!_

_Favorite Trend: Black adds my princess flair to any outfit. _

_Friend Element: Magic_

_Name: Gema_

_Interests: Going shopping and designing my own clothes._

_Favorite Trend: Anything off the runway- latest styles rock!_

_Friend Element: Generosity_

Chapter 3

It was gym time and Rainbow Dash was so psyched. The new girls jumped and ran. The students stared, wondering if they had realized. The coach blew her whistle and said, "Skirts are prohibited. Every girl went to get on shorts. The mane 6 entered the locker room. "Are you alright?" Pinkie Pie said. "More like super embarrassed." Gema said. Sunset Glitter was in the audience with her sister the whole time. "We need to make ourselves clear." Midnight said, "Make sure nopony in the world of Equestria knows who we are." "Don't worry, it's not that bad." Fluttershy said, "It happens and we just have to except the fact that it does. It may be embarrassing at first but eventually everybody will forget." "Yeah! Just show you're not afraid and everything will pass by quickly." Rarity said, "And also, except the occasional teasing. Tell the teaser that the incident was in the past." "Let's move on!" Twilight said, jumping up.

Chapter 4

The next class was History of Equestria. In that class, they had to dress as famous Equestrians. Today's pony was Queen Cleopony. "How 'bout first we have Twilight's impression?" Twilight Sparkle went up there in a gold shirt and Nile blue skirt. "Nice! Fluttershy?" Fluttershy came on with a white tank and gold skirt. "Also nice! Let's do Rainbow Dash!" She came up in black shorts and a gold shirt that said "Rebel". "Rainbow Dash, I'm afraid that isn't Cleopony. Next is Applejack!" Applejack had a black dress and gold heels. "Nice! Now, Rarity?" Rarity entered. "I call this the total Cleopony!" she said. She had on a golden dress and gold heels. "Excellent! Pinkie Pie, will you come? Oh and lastly will be the new girls!" Pinkie Pie went up. "This is probably what Cleopony wore to parties! Ta-dah!" she appeared in a pink shirt, gold skirt, and gold boots. "That's also pretty good!"

Chapter 5

Next class was Biolopony (Science). The science teacher took role. "So, let's start class." the teacher said. "My name is Mrs. Horseshoe. The only reason I say that is because we have new students!" She gestured for them to come up. "My name is Apple Pie." Apple Pie said, "I like to spend time with my sister, Applejack, outside and with friends! I love the color red." She sat down. "I'm Midnight Sparkle. I like to always learn new things and read! Black is a good color and my sister is Twilight Sparkle." She sat down and Gema came up. "My name is Gema and my sister is Rarity. Like her, I love shopping and designing my own clothes! I absolutely adore the fantastic new styles!" Sunset Glitter came up. "Hello, you may know me already because I am Sunset Shimmer's sister! But if you forgot, I'm Sunset Glitter and I don't want to be up here!" She went to sit down. "So, can you say thank you to the new students?" Mrs. Horseshoe said. "Thank you!" everyone said. "Now, before we start, I want you to finish the lab from yesterday." she said.

Chapter 6

Ding! Ding! It's time for Social Interactions! The new girls as well as their sisters went there. When they got there, they all sat down. "Hello class! Social Interactions is basically social work. My name is Mr. Flower. To start off with, we will do a bully play. Who wants to pretend to be the bully?" Nopony raised their hands. "OK, I'll pick someone. How 'bout Sunset Shimmer." He said. "And I need a victim?" Twilight Sparkle raised her hand. She didn't really care. "What about a friend standing up for the victim?" Mr. Flower asked. Rainbow Dash raised her hand. "And lastly, a teacher? Hint, someone new!" Apple Pie raised her hand. They did it. "Good job, everybody! Go sit down!" Mr. Flower said. He checked the time. "We do have some time for the new girls to introduce themselves." he said. "We already did this in Biolopony." Pinkie Pie explained. "Oh, so let's do something else. Do you guys know how to make more and more friends?" Everypony raised their hands. "I bet you do but we are going to talk about it again because that is part of social working!" Mr. Flower replied. He put on a video. "Can someone sum up the video we just watched?" Mr. Flower asked. Pinkie Pie raised her hand. "Pinkie Pie?" he said. "It is about making friends." she said. Mr. Flower nodded. Ding! Ding! "See you later!" he called.

Chapter 7

Now to go to English! "Hello class!" the teacher said. "So, we are going to read from the textbook today." The class moaned except for Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Sparkle. "Turn to page 89. We are going to read about media." the teacher said, "What do you know about media?" "Girl in the black." "Midnight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle said. "Yes, Midnight Sparkle?" "Well, media includes music and movies!" she said. "That is correct! Good job!" They began to read about it. "After you read, we will do an activity with watching a movie." Everypony cheered. After English class was math.

The End


End file.
